A Story of Grandfather
by Nesselde
Summary: A Clavat writes about her grandfather's adventures in the world before the miasma.
1. Prologue

**A Story of Grandfather**

Introduction

I remember grandfather for his smile, the way he tousled my hair, but mostly I remember the stories. Grandfather had so many adventures, each more different and exciting than the last. My grandfather was an explorer, a traveler, an adventurer. Grandfather's adventures take place before the meteor crashed into Mount Vellenge, and the miasma sprung from the dark places to cover the world. It took place when the Lilties were in charge of the world and their soldiers kept the roads safe from monsters. The adventure took place in the deepest caves and largest plains. In haunted ruins and twinkling forests, my grandfather walked. His only tool was a wooden cane that he kept on him at all times and used to defend himself. His garb was simple leather made for traveling and a hat to keep the sun out of his eyes and the rain off his face.

I have decided to write the stories of his travels down.

((A/N: Stories takes place before the crystal chronicles. Will be updated slowly... forgive me for that. Please feel free to rant, rave , yell at me, or call me awesome at your leisure.))


	2. Chapter 1

**Story of Grandfather**

A New Dance to Learn

The young clavat walked tall and proud; a new shiny rapier hung gracefully from his side. His path led to Alfitaria. Humming a clavat tune, he thought about the training he would receive from the famous lilty master. He traipsed along the path from Rebena Te Ra to Alfitaria, looking out over the plains. The grass moved with the breeze creating little wispy waves. The leaves on the few trees by the path shook in the breeze. The cobble stone path glistened in the sun light. The young clavat stopped to pick a blue flower. He continued on his way.

The clavat walked through the gates of the large lilty city. He looked around, his mind instantly comparing it to Rebena Te Ra. Alfitaria was larger than Rebena Te Ra, as it had been growing since the lilty empire began. His coin pouch jiggled against his skin as he wandered the streets. The clavat searched for an inn to stay at. He expected several months if not years of training with the lilty. He maneuvered the crowds and found a simple inn, The Rolling Pot. After paying for his room and storing his backpack and money in the room, the clavat moved back into the streets to find the master's training yard.

Sparring with the air, a lilty seemed to dance in the courtyard of a large house. The garden had a single tree casting shade over the yard. A few bushes lined the fence, but the garden was mostly grass. The young clavat noticed the lilty and walked over to the fence.

"Excuse me."

"What is it?" The lilty does a skipping step and a slice with his rapier.

"Can you tell me where Master Han Kait lives?"

"Yes I can, why do you want to know?" The lilty does a parry, a faint and a thrust in rapid succession.

"I wish to train under him."

The lilty steps back into a readied stance. "You have found him. Come show me what you know."

"Just like that?" The young clavat stepped into the yard.

"Why not?" The lilty struck another relaxed stance.

"Okay then." The clavat readied his sword.

The lilty moved towards the clavat and begins circling. The clavat follows watching the lilty carefully. They study each other's stance, they way the opponent moves his feet, and the reaction in the face. The clavat struck first sweeping his blade towards the lilty from the side. _I should protect my legs and feet._ The clavat thought before his blade made contact with the lilty's weapon. The clavat parried the lilty's counter combination and returned in kind, testing his opponent. "Clang….Tink…Clang" the swords rang with the music of the two duelists. The lilty then performed some fancy spinning thing that the clavat could not see properly and his sword flew across the yard.

The fight had lasted less than two minutes, yet it had seemed like fifteen to the combatants. The lilty bowed politely and the clavat retrieved his sword.

"That was a good try, but you need to move your feet more."

"Oh?"

"Yes… your feet must be swift. They must carry you to victory."

"Show me." The clavat readied his sword.

The lilty grinned; this clavat would be a worthy student.

They spun back and forth for two hours. The clavat was learning quickly, but still had a long way to go before becoming a master. The sun was high in the sky when the lilty's wife called him in for lunch. He invited the clavat in to join them. The invitation was accepted with a bow. They ate steak and star carrots and conversed about sword play. After lunch, they continued to talk about swordplay, until Han Keit's wife interrupted and politely asked for the clavat's name.

"Darlan, Darlan Whisperstar." He replied, a little flushed that he had forgotten to introduce himself.

"Well, Darlan, shall we continue our dance?" The master said with a grin.

The clavat grinned back, this would be a fun dance to learn.


End file.
